A control device having a multi-functional control switch is described in German Published Patent Application No. 195 03 920. An operator can variably select controllable functional elements from among a totality of functional elements. In one specific embodiment, the control switch, which is realized in the form of a tunnel switch, can operate different functionalities, such as a window lifter, sliding roof, lower headlight beam, air recirculation operation, etc.
German Published Patent Application No. 102 38 126 describes a method for controlling a drive train of a vehicle for the purpose of operating a multi-assembly transmission in an off-road vehicle in a highly efficient manner. In the process, the transmission ratio in the range group is automatically varied in an operational or shifting strategy superposed to the actually activated shifting program, while an advantageous counter-shift takes place in the automatic transmission in order to minimize the difference in engine speeds between the range group and the automatic transmission.
German Published Patent Application No. 100 44 955 describes a commercial vehicle, which is operable as off-road vehicle and equipped with an electric auxiliary drive for one axle; in a low speed range, the electric drive can be connected as a power take-off aid, either manually via a switch or automatically via signals from the vehicle computer.
All mentioned documents provide the driver with technical solutions by which the driving characteristics of the vehicles are controlled via inputs with the aid of a control device to the effect that the comfort or the efficiency is increased or else additional traction support is applied. However, they do not actively assist the driver in the manifold and often difficult to accomplish driving tasks that confront the driver of an off-road vehicle during off-road driving.